¿Puedes salvarme?
by Charlotte R. Grrrl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Goo82. Edward hace poco que ha sido aplastado por el amor de su vida. ¿Pero, qué pasará cuando su hermano y su amigo den una fiesta en casa y una achispada Bella se cuele en su habitación, mientras él está enfurruñado? AU Lemon ExB oneshot.


**[ Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, y la trama de la historia a Goo82, yo solo la traduzco. Thanks so much, girl :) ]**

* * *

Me estiré en mi cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando inexpresivamente el techo de mi apartamento, que comparto con mi hermano Emmet y nuestro mejor amigo, Jasper.

Ellos estaban en mitad de una fiesta con sus novias, Alice y Rose, y aproximadamente trienta de sus amigos más cercanos.

El molesto sonido de la musica que habían puesto a todo volumen podía notarse desde aquí y hacía que mi cama temblase. La música que resonaba por los auriculares de mi iPod ahogó la otra.

Yo no tenía humor para fiestas.

No tenía ninguna intención de sentarme viendo a mis amigos con sus felices relaciones, lanzándomelas involuntariamente a la cara.

No era lo suficientemente masoquista como para observar a los invitados, que sin duda vinieron abrazados a sus citas, o a los solteros que venían a atrapar a alguien.

Realmente no estaba de humor para ser el único que no tuviese alguna persona con la que pasar el tiempo.

Sí, habían pasado seis meses desde que mi relación con Lauren terminó. La chica que creía que era el amor de mi vida, con la que había planeado casarme y tener una familia, me dejó por Mike, mi compañero.

Pero yo no podía superarlo.

Pasé dos años siéndole totalmente leal. Ella era como un miembro de la familia, mi otra mitad.

O eso creí.

Eso fue hasta que fui a sorprenderla a su trabajo para ir a una cena romántica en su restaurante favorito, y después un paseo por el parque. Planeé llevarla a mi apartamento y tocar una pieza para ella en mi piano, entonces, se lo propondría.

Fui al hospital en el que ambos trabajábamos, y le pregunté a Jessica, la recepcionista, dónde estaba Lauren, ella se quedó sorprendida al verme, murmurando que no lo sabía. Decidí ir hacia la habitación de guardias y esperarla allí, viendo que ya quedaba poco para que su turno terminase.

No me esperaba lo que encontré.

No esperé ver cómo el amor de mi vida estaba inclinada sobre el brazo del sofá de la sala, jadeando y gritando el nombre de un chico que tenía los pantalones por los tobillos, y empujaba sobre la mujer con la que yo pensaba casarme.

Tampoco creí que tuviese tan pocos sentimientos como para no detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que les había pillado.

Cuando el impacto de lo que estaba sucediendo pasó, me di la vuelta y corrí fuera del hospital, un dolor indescriptible asaltó mi pecho y humedeció mis ojos.

Había gastado dos años de mi vida con alguien que obviamente no tenía alma.

Así que aquí estaba, escondiéndome en mi habitación porque el dolor aún era muy real. No podía sentarme y mirar como todos disfrutaban con algo que yo no tenía, y que seguramente no tendría nunca.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la canción de Dashboard Confessional invadiese mi cabeza.

¿No lo ves, no lo ves, que la falsa se ha terminado?

_Y todas las "Mejores Decepciones" y "las Historias con Cubierta Ingeniosa" van hacia a ti.  
Así que bésame fuerte porque esta será la última vez que te deje._

_Tú volverás algún día y este torpe beso que cuenta con los labios de otras personas te dirá que te quedes lejos._

_Escuché tus arrepentimientos._

_Escuché que lo sentías._

_Alguien me dijo que querías que las cosas se arreglasen entre nosotros._

_Bien, creo que tú deberías habérmelo dicho._

_Espero que la sangre fluya hacia mis dedos, estaré bien cuando mis manos se calienten. No hacía caso del teléfono, no tenía nada que decir. Preferiría que nunca hubieses oído mi voz._

_Estás llamado tarde, demasiado tarde, y ser amable no te garantiza despedidas eternas._

La canción desaparecía despacio, trayendo de nuevo algo que sin duda expresaba cómo me estaba sintiendo.

Yo, sin embargo, no noté que de repente alguien me estaba tocando la pierna, haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen de golpe y que me cayese de la cama al suelo a causa de la sorpresa, dejando escapar un "auch"

Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho. - dijo la voz del instruso.

Miré lentamente hacia arriba, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los ojos de color chocolate más preciosos quue jamás había visto.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó la chica, inclinándose y colocando una mano cálida a un lado de mi rostro.

- Uh... uhm. - No podía formar una frase coherente.

Ella era, con diferencia, la chica más bonita de todas las que había visto en mi vida.

Su larga melena caoba cubría sus hombros y caía sobre mi pecho, porque ella estaba muy cerca de mí. Olía como algo que yo nunca había olido, una mezcla de las escencias más placenteras, como fresas y nata. Su piel era del color de la porcelana con un tono rosado en sus mejillas. Sus labios era posiblemente la cosa más exquista que había deseado tocar.

- Hola. - dijo la diosa que estaba delante de mí, trayéndome de vuelta de la evaluación que le había hecho. - Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Entré en la habitación equivocada. Estaba buscando el baño, demasiadas bebidas afrutadas de Alice. - continuó, sonriendo.

- N...No hay problema. - tartamudeé mis palabras.

Ella se incorporó y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a levntarme del suelo. Tomé su mano e inmediatamente un estremecimiento la recorrió, algo que nunca había sentido. Como el impacto de que me dijesen que ella era al chica de mis sueños.

- Soy Bella, trabajo para Alice y Rose. - dijo, mientras yo continuaba parado.

- Edward. - contesté, aún reteniendo su mano. No quería perder el sentimiento que ella me había dado con su roce.

- Bien, Edward, ¿te importaría señalarme la dirección del baño?

- Claro, puedes usar el mío, detrás de esa puerta. - Señalé la dirección correcta.

- Gracias. - Ella soltó mi mano, se dio la vuelta, y entró en el.

Mi mente daba vueltas; tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese. Estaba equivocado con Lauren, nunca me sentí de esta forma con ella en los dos años que estuvimos juntos. Pero en el momento en el que la piel de Bella se puso en contacto con la mía, vi una vida entera, nuestra vida, tal y como podría ser. Ella y yo, juntos.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando pensar que debería hacer para que se quedase, para que me hablase. Necesitaba que se quedara, que estuviese en mi vida.

Porque sin ella, seguramente moriría.

Estaba tan concentrado en cómo decirle que se quedase o que me hablara, que no volviese a la fiesta – aunque la seguiría si ella no se quedaba – que no me di cuenta que ella ya había salido del baño.

Sentí una pequeña mano tocando mi rostro, y la cama hundiéndose a mi lado mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar en su dirección.

Nuestros ojos conectaron.

- ¿Realmente estás bien? - me preguntó, con su frente fruncida por la preocupación.

Pero no pude encontrar palabra, no pude encoentrar los pensamientos que me empujaban a mostrarle cuanto me importaba, aunque no la conociese.

Me incliné, dejando nuestros cuerpos a tan solo unos centímetros, con mi mano acariciando su mejilla.

- Estoy mucho mejor ahora. - susurré en si oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - murmuró.

- Porque estás aquí. - tracé con mi nariz la línea de su mandíbula. - Te he estado esperando, durante toda mi vida.

Su respiración se entrecortó, y me alejé para ver como sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, mientras ella respiraba irregularmente.

Me aproveché de eso.

Acercé mis labios muy lentamente hacia los suyos, trazando su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua. Quería saborearla, quería sentirla desde el momento que puse mis ojo sobre ella.

Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando mis labios la tocaron, se inclinó hacia mí, modeando nuestras bocas.

La quería ahora, mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiese deseado antes, e iba a coger todo lo que ella estuviese dispuesta a darme.

Ella profundizó el beso, y nuestras lenguas exploraron el nuevo territorio, probándolo y acariciándolo.

Sus manos envolvían mi cuello y sus dedos agarraban el pelo de mi nuca.

Mis manos la abrazaron por la cintura, como si quisiera conservarla durante toda la vida.

Besarla fue como descorrer una oscura cortina de mi vida.

Hasta el más ínfimo dolor que había sentido durante esos seis meses se había ido, cada agujeroo que había perforado mi corazón ahora estaba arreglado. No había nada que no fuese felicidad, tanta que hasta quería llorar.

De repente, sentí que el peso de Bella cambiaba, y ella se puso sobre sus rodillas y empezó a empujarme sobre la cama.

Mi corazón latía irrevocablemente en mi pecho; no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

Rompí el beso. Necesitaba un momento para respirar; nunca antes había odiado tanto esta necesidad. Me incorporé, apoyándome sobre los codos.

Esto no hizo que los ataques de Bella sobre mis sentidos se detuviesen. Sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel. Mientras cogía aire, sus labios formaban un camino por mi cuello. Cada beso que dejaba atrás formaba un rastro de fuego, un fuego sin el que no quería vivir.

Este fuego corría por mis venas, hacía su camino por mi cuerpo, causando reacciones sobre mi sensible mini Edward.

Bella lo notó por el modo en el que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, una risa se formó en su rostro y empezó a mover las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, causando la fricción más deliciosa con la que yo alguna vez había tenido contacto. No pude evitar el gemido que se escapó de mis labios.

- Así, ¿te gusta? - me preguntó. Continuaba sonriendo y se mordía su precioso labio inferior.

- Más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar. - dije en voz baja y ronca.

- Bien.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a subir mi camisa, mientras sus manos iban por encima de mi piel desnuda. Mi cabeza se perdió otra vez en el fuego que ardía en mi cuerpo a causa de sus roces. Rápidamente, ella me sacó toda la camiseta y la lanzó lejos.

Sus labios dejaban una senda de huellas por mis pectorales, su boca se detuvo sobre mi pezón, enroscando su lengua sobre el, para luego bajar hacia mi ombligo, lamiéndolo también.

Sentí sus dedos alcanzado mi cinturón, lentamente lo sacó y empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi pantalón.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por la anticipación, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se había vuelto muy sensitiva, totalmente consciente de cada uno de los roces, y mi respiración era ahora avergonzante.

Si ella continuaba con esta tortura, estaba seguro de que terminaría en mis bóxers antes de que me hubiese sacado los pantalones.

- Bella, por favor. - murmuré.

- ¿Por favor qué, Edward?

- Serás mi muerte. - dije con voz ronca mientras sentía como la cremallera baja muy lentamente, y sus dedos pasando por sobre de mi erección.

Ella comenzó a tirar de mis vaqueros, y levanté mis caderas para que ella pudiera sacarlos, lanzándolos junto a mi camiseta.

Observé cómo se sentaba a horcajadas de nuevo sobre mi regazo, agarró el borde de su camiseta y empezó a levantarla, pero la detuve.

- ¿No quieres verme? - me preguntó, viéndose un tanto herida.

- Sí, pero me gustaría ser yo el que haga eso. - le saqué su camiseta y la lancé junto a mi ropa.

Puse mis manos sobre su cadera, la puse de espaldas sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella. Había decidido que ella necesitaba probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Hice el mismo camino que ella había trazado sobre su piel, bajando por su piel de porcelana. Cuando alcancé sus pechos, besé la cima de ellos antes de sacarlos de las copas del sujetador. Le di permiso a mi lengua para que lamiese los pezones antes de llevármelos enteros a la boca, saboreando su dulce piel.

Estaba en el cielo.

Estuve el tiempo suficiente probando aquellos dos perfectos brotes, y luego continué descendiendo.

Bella gimió y se retorció bajo mi cuerpo mientas seguía mi camino hacia la falda que ella llevaba. Fui subiendo mis manos por sus muslos lechosos, mientras iba levantando la falda. Me sorprendí al ver que ella no llevaba ropa interior y que una humedad desesperada estaba empezando a cubrir sus muslos interiores.

No podía soportarlo más; necesitaba probarla entera.

La miré para comprobar que estuviese bien, ella se mordía el labio y sonreía, dándome permiso para continuar.

Mi nariz rozó su aberturda, causando que ella se tensara por la antipicación, antes de que mi lengua hiciese un movimiento rápido solo para tomarle el pelo.

- Ah, Edward... no juegues. - dijo, con un gemido gutural.

Presioné mi lengua más profundamente en su calor, mientras sentía su clítoris aumentando de tamaño.

Mi lengua lo encontró inmediatamente, fui recompensado por mi hallazgo con un movimiento de caderas de Bella.

Rodeé ese botón con la punta de la lengua, colocando una mano sobre su estómago para dominar sus movimientos.

Mi otra mano se fue acercando ligeramente hacia su centro, introducí uno de mis dedos en su interior mientras continuaba lamiendo su clítoris.

Su espalda se arqueó sobre la cama, y le introducí otro dedo, bombeándolos hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Podía sentir sus músculos apretándose contra mis dedos en cada empuje. Sus gemidos fueron aumentado, gritaba mi nombre, pidiéndome que le diese la liberación.

Curvé mis dedos e hice más presión con la lengua, dándole lo que me pedía. Me aseguré de pasar el tiempo suficiente limpiando los restos de su orgamo, no quería que quedase ni una gota antes de sacar mis dedos de su interior.

Con un golpeteo final de mi lengua, avancé por encima de su cuerpo sudado y tembloroso.

Sentí cómo movía sus dedos sobre mi pelo desordenado y suspiró.

- Eso fue impresionante. - dijo, respirando con dificultad – Pero ahora es tu turno.

Ella se salió de mi agarre, me apoyé contra el cabecero de la cama mientras me bajaba los bóxers, haciendo un trabajo rápido con ellos y tirándolos detrás de ella.

- Bella, no tienes por que... - Empecé a decir, pero callé en cuanto sentí su boca sobre mí.

Mi aliento se atoró y no podía respirar, todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones en el mismo momento en el que sus deliciosos labios rodearon mi palpitante erección.

Ella mo tomó entero, sus labios tocaban mi base, y de forma lenta y ligera me recorría con los dientes, justo antes de alejarse de mi de golpe y mirarme fíjamente.

Estoy seguro de que mi cara mostraba sorpresa, y ella solo sonrió, dejando sus ojos fijos contra los míos y haciendo que su lengua juguetease con mi glande.

Mi cuerpo había entrado en su modo plalcer, y me sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Bella, así no. Quiero estar dentro de ti. - logré decir.

Ella asintió, y dándome una última lamida de la base a la punta, se arrodilló ante mí.

- ¿Cómo me quieres, Edward? - Ella prácticamente ronroneó.

No podía soportarlo más. La necesitaba ahora mismo, más de lo que necesitaba el aire para vivir.

Me arrodillé rápidamente ante ella, agarrándola por la cintura y empujando su espalda contra la cabecera. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras una de sus piernas se enroscaba en mi cintura, y me posicioné sobre su entrada.

Lentamente guié mi cuerpo hacia su esperado calor, y me empujé en su interior de un solo golpe. Cuando estuve totalmente dentro de ella, me rodeó con la otra pierna y juntó los tobillos tras mi espalda.

La solté, aferrándome contra el borde de la cama, poniendo las manos junto a su rostro. Salí de su interior y volví a entrar, ganándome un jadeo.

- Más. - me dijo, girando su cabeza, permitiéndome el acceso a su largo y precioso cuello.

Continué bombeando en su interior, lamiendo el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

- Fuerte, Edward. Por favor, hazlo más fuerte. - gritó.

Agarré la cabecera con todas mis fuerzas, notando como se hinchaban los músculos de mis brazos mientras entraba fuertemente en su interior una y otra vez. Gemidos y gruñidos salían de los dos, cada empuje significaba un sonido de placer.

- Estoy llegando, a punto de llegar, Edward. - jadeó.

- Córrete para mí, Bella. - ronroneé en su oído.

Sus caderas recibían cada uno de los empujes que daba con fuerza, y pronto noté como sus paredes comenzaban a apretarme más.

Ya no tenía control sobre los sonidos que estaba haciendo, y ella tampoco.

Con cuantas estocadas finales, todo acabó, y yo podía sentir mi liberación llenándola, mi sexo palpitando, sostenido aún por sus apretadas paredes.

Nuestras cabezas se apoyaron en el hombro del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, nuestros cuerpos temblaban por el reciente orgasmo.

- Sin palabras. - dijo Bella, sin aliento.

- Lo sé.

La deposité despacio sobre la cama, y la acercé hacia mí, con nuestras mejillas tocándose y nuestra respiración realentizándose.

Examinábamos los ojos del otro, mientras yo agarraba mechones de su cabello y los depositaba detrás de su oreja.

- Edward, tengo un secreto. - dijo nerviosamente, mientras se mordía el labio.

- ¿Qué es, amor? - ella podía decirme cualquier cosa, y no me importaría siempre y cuando pudiese estar con ella para siempre.

- Bien, sé lo que ha pasado. Sé que tú has estado deprimido por eso. Me invitaron a la fiesta esta noche porque tus amigos sabían que yo estaba soltera y pensaban que podíamos ser perfectos el uno para el otro. No me equivoqué con las puertas, y no necesitaba utilizar el baño. Alice y Emment me empujaron aquí, esperando que entre nosotros saltasen chispas.

Sus ojos marrones se mostraban preocupados.

- Recuédarme que se lo agradezca a nuestros amigos. - fue todo lo que pude decir antes de chocar mis labios contra lo suyos.

***FIN***

* * *

Estoy muy agradecida de que lo hayan leído, si os ha gustado, dejádme un review *__* quiero saber que opinan de la historia, y estoy segura de que la autora original también agradecerá sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en la próxima traducción ^^


End file.
